Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to layering additional content, such as rich media, over an advertisement or other content. In particular, systems and methods disclosed herein may provide a fully programmable rich media layer over a content layer wherein the layers may communicate with one another and can synchronize information between the layers.
Related Art
Video ads on mobile is one of the fastest growing market segments for advertising. However, making advertising work on mobile devices poses certain problems for taking advantage of the growing market segment. One problem when designing a video ad playback system is the ability to make changes to the advertisement once a developer integrates software development tools into a mobile application. For example, if a video ad has an overlay of buttons, in order to change the labels in the buttons the developer of software tools has to provide a new version just to change the labels in the buttons, which may take time and relies on the third party developer to take action.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.